


And Make It A Double

by IamShadow21



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Drinking, Drunkenness, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Short, cocktails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-18
Updated: 2008-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamShadow21/pseuds/IamShadow21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Take four friends, your alcohol of choice, and stir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Make It A Double

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shes_gone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shes_gone/gifts).



> Happy Birthday shes_gone!
> 
> You asked for Ron/Harry, with Ron underestimating girly drinks. That's kinda sorta what I wrote. It's cocktails instead, because every country has their own pre-mixed girly drinks, and I couldn't think of any wizarding ones; at least not any that wouldn't require me to explain what was in them. So instead, they're out at a Muggle bar, ordering cocktails that I found descriptions for online. :)
> 
> And sorry about the brevity - I tried to make it longer, and it sucked. So, short and ~~boozy~~ punchy it is.

“Complehetely sober, mate,” Ron insisted. “Weak as… as… as a weak thing, these are.” He held up his mostly empty glass, and downed the dregs, as if for emphasis. “Dun feel a thing.”

Harry nodded solemnly, although he was dangerously close to bursting out laughing. It didn’t help that next to him, Hermione and Ginny were giggling their heads off.

“Another, Ron?” Ginny asked, holding out the cocktail list.

Ron squinted hard at the laminated sheet of cardboard. He was having clear difficulties making out the writing; his lips were moving as he attempted to sound out a word. Eventually, he stabbed a finger at a random area of the page.

Harry craned his neck to see it. “That one? Are you sure?” Ron nodded emphatically. “All right then.”

“Can you read what it’s called?” Hermione asked.

Ron gave her a look of absolute disdain. 

“I’d like a [Wet Pussy](http://www.cocktailmaking.co.uk/displaycocktail.php/781-Wet-Pussy), please,” Ron said, slowly and carefully, to the barman.

Hermione clapped her hand over her mouth to hold back a peal of laughter, when Ginny commented, “That’d be a first.”

Harry rolled his eyes. Ginny looked utterly unashamed of herself, and coolly ordered [Sex with the Bartender](http://www.cocktailmaking.co.uk/displaycocktail.php/3186-Sex-with-the-Bartender). Hermione yet again went for one of the only non-suggestive drinks on the list – a [Cosmopolitan](http://www.cocktailmaking.co.uk/displaycocktail.php/853-Cosmopolitan), which earned her resounding boos and hisses from Ron and Ginny.

“What are you getting, Harry?” Ginny asked, once she’d flicked her coaster at Hermione for being a spoil sport.

“A [Red-Headed Slut](http://www.cocktailmaking.co.uk/displaycocktail.php/1557-Red-Headed-Slut),” Harry answered immediately.

“You’ve already had two!” Ginny protested.

“What can I say? I can’t get enough of them,” Harry answered, waggling his eyebrows suggestively at Ron.

He squealed like a girl when Ginny dropped an ice cube down his shirt.


End file.
